Love Doll
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: A few of us have been discussing the origin of the doll that appears next to Kallan in TB4 during the Japanese version of Thunderbolt. This is my explanation and yes it's a stand alone.


'Kallan,' Jesse stopped his companion as they walked along the plaza.

'What?' she questioned with annoyance.

The team rarely got the opportunity to change into civilian clothing and explore after a mission. In the City of Love for the first time in her life, Kallan James meant to discover the French capital while Senior Captain Hanson spent time with his estranged wife and family. Commander Simpson allowed an unprecedented overnight sojourn. Unfortunately, a member of the team stayed aboard at all times ready to take off at a moment's notice. Captain Kallan James drew the short straw and the first six hour watch. Dylan currently sat at the control centre of the combined vehicle cooling his heels. JJ scored the midnight shift, leaving Jesse to finish off the roster. They all hoped Grant could come to some agreement with Caroline and halt his impending divorce.

'Look through the window,' Jesse grabbed the blond woman by the shoulders and forced her attention to the object, 'behind the counter, to the left of the register.'

Blue eyes shining, a smile erupted on Kallan's face as she realised what he'd pointed out. 'Don't you find it strange?' she questioned her companion, delight lacing her words.

'Not really,' Jesse smirked back. 'We're the Thunderbirds.'

'You think I don't know that,' Kallan looked around her to see who listened in on their conversation. One of the major reasons they found it so hard to take down time after a rescue had to do with their increasing popularity and media coverage. Amazed they hadn't been recognised, Captain's James and Rigel wanted to keep it that way.

'Come on,' Jesse pulled on her arm, 'I want to take a closer look before the shop closes for the day.'

'Jesse,' Kallan complained. In the distance she could see the tall spire of the Eiffel Tower. Heart yearning to explore the City of Love, she gave in. 'I've never been to Paris and there is so much I want to see. This had better be quick.'

'I've been here,' Jesse continued with good humour and a cheeky wink, 'several times.'

'No doubt,' Kallan teased, 'with one of your many female types.'

'The major tourist attractions,' he ignored the taunt, 'are within walking distance. Don't worry. We'll get to all the places you want to go before I have to report for duty.'

Shaking her head and sighing, Kallan gave in. The inside the small boutique became a wonderland of handmade objects. Hanging from every possible space, rugs, blankets, dolls, wall hangings and assorted other decorations and trinkets littered the walls, filled shelves and fell from the roof.

Taking her time to join Jesse leaning on the counter and watching her with an amused grin, Kallan explored every object along the way. Fingering an old fashioned Double Wedding Ring quilt, she almost fainted at the price. Still, she'd like to see it on her bed, the sun shining over it through the window at Acrology.

'This is beautiful,' Kallan addressed the older woman approaching her from the back of the shop.

'Yes,' Eleonore Telle, the business owner agreed. 'It is hand cut and sown by a collection of older women keeping the art of patchwork alive. They sell many of their good on consignment. This bedspread took more than one hundred hours to complete by hand. It would be a beautiful present, no?'

'Yes,' Kallan agreed, still fingering the fine linin.

'There is a folklore belief,' Eleonore started to tell the story in heavily accented English, 'that a newlywed couple will be protected from bad dreams and bad luck, and their marriage will be a blessed one if they sleep under a Double Wedding Ring quilt received as a wedding gift.'

Suggestively glancing between the two young people, Jesse took up the hint. Coming to stand beside Kallan, she looked up at him shyly. A wide grin split his face as he read her thoughts. She really wanted the quilt.

'Is there a story behind every piece?' Jesse queried.

'Wee,' the older woman nodded. 'There is something else you wish to know about?'

'This?' Jesse placed an arm around Kallan's shoulders and beckoned the two women towards the counter. Pointing to the object on the wall, he asked, 'what can you tell me about it?'

'That is not for sale,' Eleonore's expression changed suddenly. A deep frown appeared to mare her perfect features.

'But,' Jesse insisted softly, 'there is a story behind its creation?'

'It looks handmade,' Kallan glanced up at her companion.

'A month ago,' Eleonore began slowly, 'my niece, a tour guide on the Snow Lander met Captain Beyda when he rescued her from an avalanche. While recuperating in hospital she made this Love Doll of the young man.'

'Love Doll?' Kallan once again spared a glance at Jesse to gage his reaction.

'My Grandmother,' Eleonore continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, 'travelled with her family when they moved to Haiti for several years. She became interested in the Voodoo Dolls, especially the Love Dolls. She came to believe a doll made in the image of the man you wanted to marry would make the dream come true. Chrissy, made this one for my granddaughter who is enamoured of the young Captain.'

'Why,' Jesse's humour couldn't be contained, 'is it in your shop.'

'My Granddaughter died as a result of her injuries on the monorail,' Eleonore explained.

'I'm sorry,' Kallan broke away from Jesse's embrace to comfort the woman.

'Now I hang it here, as a reminder,' Eleonore walked behind the counter to the doll and fingered it lovingly. 'He reminds you of your young man, no?'

'No, I mean yes,' Kallan found herself tongue ties. Looking up at Jesse for support she finally managed to get out, 'my Fiancee. He's my fiancée.'

Throwing off her sadness, Eleonore offered, 'Chrissy has made several for friends. Perhaps you would like her to make one of you, one with red hair, no?'

Understanding came slowly to Kallan. Jesse took the moment of indecision to once again place his arm around her shoulder. A naughty smile erupted on his face as he played to the woman's assumptions.

'No. Kallan's Fiancée,' he corrected as he pointed at the doll, 'won't mind one exactly like that.'

'Jesse,' Kallan warned.

'We'd like to take the Double Wedding quilt,' he pointed to the item Kallan admired so much.

'Jesse,' Kallan, astounded coloured with embarrassment. He wouldn't be so please when he noted the price.

'Do you want to be protected from bad dreams and luck, and have your marriage blessed?' he teased, glad to finally get her back.

'You know I do,' she returned with more than a little heat.

'What would a girl do with the love doll' Jesse returned to the shopkeeper, 'if she's engaged?'

'Keep it within site just as she would keep her man within her heart,' Eleonore watched the young couple.

'Once she married the man?' Jesse pushed.

'Oh,' blushing, Eleonore fanned her face, 'keep it in the lingerie draw, no. Is that not the ultimate expression of love.'

'What do you think Kallan,' Jesse warmed to the topic and enjoyed the shocked expression on her face, 'keeping a love doll with your intimate apparel.'

'Maybe,' Eleonore suggested, 'if I allow you this doll, you will buy something red to place in your fiancée's amore.'

'I'd sure like that,' Jesse wore a devilish grin, 'but I like it better when the lingerie comes off.'

'O la la,' Eleonore smiled at the man's antics and his companions reactions. 'The doll is just a symbol but I hope it brings you luck in your marriage.'

Bustling away, the older woman took the Wedding quilt down. She'd recognised the young couple eventually. They'd confirmed their identity when they'd spoken each other's name. Bedside, Eleonore had just seen them on the tri-D. They'd finished a rescue in the Alps between France and Spain a few hours ago. The Thunderbird team must be holidaying in the area.

'It is fitting,' she spoke quietly, 'to give them the Love Doll now they have giving me such a gift. To meet the people who rescued Chrissy and tried to save my Monique. I hope it brings them long life and good luck.'

Walking out of the shop a few minutes later, Jesse handed Kallan the doll in a brown paper bag. She didn't need to say a word, her expression of thanks said enough. Standing on tip toe she gave her teammate a kiss on the cheek. Before she could berate him for his behaviour in the shop, their bracelets chimed.

'Here come the sleds,' Jesse pointed out the fast approaching devices.

* * *

'Kallan,' Dylan called out the next morning. The tone of his voice spelt trouble.

Swearing under her breath, Captain James only managed three hours sleep according to the bed side clock. The team had been scrambled yesterday evening, interrupting their leave in Paris. The rescue of a group of young mountaineers at night became their responsibility. Eventually TB1's infrared sensors located them inside a shallow cave, under four meters of snow. Grant used TB5 and drilled in from a location several hundred meters around the mountain as the entire face had become unstable. They'd finally reached Acrology at five this morning.

'Kallan,' the call came once again.

'In here,' she replied before placing her pillow over her head.

Lounging in the door way to her bedroom, Dylan Beyda wore a slightly hostile expression. His relaxed body language at odds with his tone, he demanded, 'why?'

'Why what?' Kallan realised he wouldn't go away just because she wanted. Finally wiping the sleep from her eyes, she took in his posture.

'You're engaged to Jesse?' he accused.

'What on earth gave you that idea?' she responded. Remembering the episode in the shop before their sudden call up, Kallan blushed.

'Only the front page of the Greater New World Times.' To prove his point, Dylan threw a hard copy of the front page at her.

'Your jealous,' Kallan tried valiantly to supress her humour.

'Dam right I'm jealous,' Dylan almost spat, no longer willing to hide his anger. 'I might remind you, you agreed to marry me in two months' time. The only reason you don't have an engagement ring is because Commander Simpson expressly forbad it.'

Sighing, Kallan sat up. Picking up the page, she saw the picture of her in Jesse's arms with the Eiffel Tower in the back ground. Reaching up, the angle looked like she'd kissed him on the lips. The expressions on their faces could be misconstrued as love, especially with the by line "Thunderbird Captain's James and Rigel in love in Paris".

Scanning the article, Eleonore Telle told the journalist everything that occurred inside her shop. She'd included the purchase of the Wedding quilt and the gift of the doll. However the writer forgot to mention it had black hair, not red.

'Come here,' Kallan beckoned to her fiancée. Unable to stop himself, Dylan complied. 'Now take off that uniform unless we've been called out and get into bed, Dylan. Oh and next time you're piloting TB4, take look at the Love Doll hanging from the manual rear hatch release to the left of the main couch. I think you'll find it looks more like you than Jesse.'

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
